fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin' Digi Ranger
Mini Synopsis The first few DigiDestined regain their Digivices and Partners, but their Partners turn into Digi Ranger Powers, and they must stop evil from destroying both of the Worlds. Rangers/DigiDestined * Taichi "Tai" Kamiya/Red AguRanger/Red MetalGreyRanger/Red WarGreyRanger The leader, his Partner is Agumon, and wields the Agu Sabre. As the AguRanger, he can control fire. When his powers evolve, he wields the MetalGrey Claw. * Joe Kido/Blue GomaRanger/Blue ZudoRanger/Blue PlesioRanger The team's medical expert, his Partner is Gomamon, and he wields the Goma Lance. As the GomaRanger, he can control water. When his powers evolve, he wields the Zudo Hammer. * Mimi Tachikawa/Yellow PalRanger/Yellow LillyRanger/Yellow RoseRanger The team's ditzy girly-girl, her Partner is Palmon, and she wields the Pal Daggers. As the PalRanger, she can control nature. When her powers evolve, she wields the Lilly Laser. * Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi/Black TentoRanger/MegaKabuteriRanger/Black GranKuwagaRanger The team's brains, his Partner is Tentomon, and he wields the Tento Axe. As the TentoRanger, he can control electricity. When his powers evolve, he wields the MegaKabuteri Horn. * Sora Takenouchi/Pink BiyoRanger/Pink GarudaRanger/Pink PhoenixRanger The team's tomboy, her Partner is Biyomon, and she wields the Biyo Bow. As the BiyoRanger, she controls Wind. When her powers evolve, she wields the Garuda Wing. * Yamato "Matt" Ishida/Green GabuRanger/Green WereGaruruRanger/Green MetalGaruruRanger The team's loner, Apocalymon and the Dark Masters manipulated him and used him as the Evil Green Ranger, but Gabumon and the Rangers freed him. He wields the Gabu Dagger, and controls the powers of ice. When his powers evolve, he wields the * Takeru "T.K." Ishida/White AngeRanger/White MagnaAngeRanger/White SeraphiRanger Matt's little brother, after Devim attacked them, T.K. and Patamon's powers evolved, allowing him to morph into AngeRanger. As AngeRanger, wields the Ange Staff, and controls light. When his powers evolve, he wields the MagnaAnge Sword. * Hikaru "Kari" Kamiya/Silver GatoRanger/Silver AngewoRanger/Silver OphaniRanger Tai's little sister, she joined the Rangers when Myotismon attacked, using Gatomon to become the Silver GatoRanger. She wields the Gato Claws and controls light. When her powers evolve, she wields the Angewo Bows. Allies * Gennai: After Apocalymon and the many Evil Digimon were revived, they sealed Gennai away and sealed him away in a DigiServer where he had no power. He recruited the team and acts as the team's 'Zordon'. * Andromon: An Android-like Digimon that helps out Gennai and the Rangers. * Leomon: A lion Digimon that befriended the Rangers. Villains * Apocalymon: A Digimon that was created by the numerous merging data of Evil Digimon. He can use each of their attacks, but is busy rebuilding himself so that he can delete the Digital World and destroy Earth. ** Guardromon: Robotic servants of Apocalymon that are operated by the Power of Darkness, they have no minds and are truly good, but have been corrupted. They can use all of a regular Guardromon's attacks, and, upon being destroyed, turn into Dig-Eggs. Devimon's Forces * Devimon: A demon like Digimon that was originally killed by TK, he was revived and summoned many Digi-Monsters to attack the Rangers. ** Ogremon: A large ogre Digimon that wields a club, he serves under Devimon,he constantly fights the Rangers, thinking they know where his rival, Leomon, is. ** Black Gears: Dark gears that can impale into a Digimon and turn them into an Evil Monster. If they are struck by any of the Rangers' attacks, they will blow up and release their darkness. Etemon's Forces * Etemon: An Elvis-monkey creature that acts like an idol. He tried to destroy the Rangers after Devimon failed. ** Gazimon: Felin-rabbit hybrid Digimon that serve Etemon and love his awful singing, when destroyed, they turn into Digi-Eggs. Dark Masters * MetalSeadramon: A mechanical sea snake that uses a beam of energy to destroy enemies, he rules over the Digital Sea. ** Divermon: An army of amphibian creatures that serve MetalSeadramon, they wield spears, and, like many minions, change into Digi-Eggs upon being defeated. * Puppetmon: A puppet that can control others, he loves playing, but has no real friends. ** Kiwimon: A bird like Digimon that releases projectiles from his mouth, he serves Puppetmon. * Machinedramon: A mechancal dragon Digimon that rules his own city, he controls an army of androids. ** Mekanorimon: An army of robotic followers that serve Machinedramon. ** Tankmon: An army of tank-like androids that serve Machinedramon. * Piedmon: A clown Digimon that can control the swords on his back and turn people and Digimon into keychains. ** Vilemon: An army of fiendish creatures that serve Piedmon. Arsenal * Digi Morphers: Originally the Digivices, they transformed and gained new powers when they returned to the DigiDestined. ** Digi Power Coins: Golden coins that have Digimon shaped carvings on them, when the DigiDestined gain their Digi Ranger Powers, their Digimon took the shape of coins. They allow them to morph and allow them to summon the DigiZords. * Digi Weapons: The special weapons wielded only by the Digi Rangers. ** Agu Sabre: A longsword based off of Agumon, it allows the Red Ranger to use his special technique, "Pepper Slash". *** MetalGrey Claw: A metallic claw that is used by Tai when his Digi Powers evolve to Ultimate. It can use the special attack, "Mega Claw". ** Goma Lance: A lance that can split into two lasers, it allows the Blue Ranger to use his special technique, "Fish Frenzy". *** Zudo Hammer: A hammer that is used by Joe when his Digi Powers evolve. It allows him to use the attack, "Vulcan's Hammer". ** Tento Axe: A large axe that can be turned into a laser, it allows the Black Ranger to use his special technique, "Shocker Slash". *** MegaKabuteri Horn: A horn-shaped triton that wascreated when Izzy gained the Ultimate Dig Powers, it allows him to use the "Horn Buster" attack. ** Biyo Bow: A pink bow that can release laser arrows, it allows the Pink Ranger to use her special attack, "Pecking Arrows". *** Garuda Blade: A wing-shaped sword that was created when Sora's Digi Ranger Powers evolved to Ultimate, it allows her to use the "Wing Blade" attack. ** Pal Daggers: Two yellow daggers that can be thrown or used as shortswords, it allows the Yellow Ranger to use her special attack, "Ivy Slash". *** Lilly Laser: A laser shaped like a flower that is wielded by Mimi. It allows her to use the "Flower Cannon" attack. ** Gabu Dagger: A green dagger that doubles as a flute, it allows the Green Ranger to use his special attack, "Horn Stab". *** Were Garuru Claw: A green claw that is wielded by Matt when his Gabu Dagger evolves. It allows him to use the special attack, "Wolf Claw". ** Ange Staff: A white staff used by the White Ranger, it allows him to use his attack, "Staff Slam". *** MagnaAnge Sword: A purple sword used by TK after his Ange Staff evolved, it allows him to use his "Gate of Destiny Slash" attack. ** Gato Claw: A silver claw that is wielded by the Silver Ranger, it allows her to use her "Lightning Claw" attack. *** Angewo Bow: A pink/white bow that is wielded by Kari after her powers Digivolve, it allows her to use her "Celestial Arrow" attack. Zords * Digizords: Large mechanical machines shaped like the Digimon, they retain all of their abilities, and can combine to form Megazords. ** Rookie DigiZord: When the five primary Rangers' Rookie Digizords merge, they turn into the Rookie DigiZord. *** Agumon DigiZord: The Red Rangers's primary DigiZord, its special attack is "Pepper Breath". It forms the torso and head of the Rookie DigiZord. *** Gomamon DigiZord: The Blue Ranger's primary DigiZord, its special attack is "Fish Frenzy". It forms the left leg of the Rookie DigiZord. *** Tentomon DigiZord: The Black Ranger's primary DigiZord, its special attack is "Electro Shocker". It forms the arms and shield of the Rookie DigiZord. *** Palmon DigiZord: The Yellow Ranger's primary DigiZord, its special attack is "Poison Ivy". It forms the right leg of the Rookie Digizord. *** Biyomon DigiZord: The Pink Ranger's primary DigiZord, its special attack is "Spiral Twister". It forms the lower torso of the Rookie DigiZord. ** Gabumon DigiZord: The Green Ranger's primary DigiZord, its special attack is "Howling Blaster". It can merge with the Rookie DigiZord to turn into a suit of armor for it. ** Champion DigiZord: When the DigiRangers needed more power, they gained the power to Digivolve their Zords into the Champion DigiZords, whom could all merge. Later, the Angemon and Gatomon DigiZords appeared. *** Angemon DigiZord: The White Ranger's primary DigiZord, its special attack is "Hand of Fate". It can turn into the Angemon BattleDigiZord. *** Gatomon DigiZord: The Silver Ranger's primary DigiZord, its special attack is "Lightning Paw". It can turn into the Gatomon BattleDigiZord. *** Greymon DigiZord: The Red Ranger's Champion DigiZord, its special attack is "Nova Blast". It can form into the Greymon BattleDigiZord. *** Ikkakumon DigiZord: The Blue Ranger's Champion DigiZord, its special attack is "Harpoon Torpedo". It can merge with the Greymon BattleDigiZord. *** Kabuterimon DigiZord: The Black Ranger's Champion DigiZord, its special attack is "Eletro Shocker". It can merge with the Greymon BattleDigiZord. *** Togemon DigiZord: The Yellow Ranger's Champion DigiZord, its special attack is "Needle Spray". It can merge with the Greymon BattleDigiZord. *** Birdramon DigiZord: The Pink Ranger's Champion DigiZord, its special attack is "Meteor Wing". It can merge with the Greymon BattleDigiZord. ** Ultimate DigiZord: When the DigiRangers must fight the Dark Masters, their DigiZords are Digivolved further, giving them the Ultimate Digi Power. *** MetalGreymon Digizord *** WereGarurumon Digizord *** MegaKabuterimon Digizord *** Garudamon Digizord *** Lillymon Digizord *** Zudomon Digizord *** MagnaAngemon Digizord *** AngeWomon Digizord Category:Fan Fiction